


And Then You

by mia2323



Series: start of time [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia2323/pseuds/mia2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a bunch of tied knots but she’s glad that hers somehow became intertwined with Bellamy Blake's. <br/>[Modern AU. Bellarke.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

**Author's Note:**

> [So! Here is a one-shot that follows Tied Knots, about six years later. It's a gift to bellamysking from my tumblr fic give away. I hope you enjoy :). You don't really need to read Tied Knots to follow the story but it wouldn't hurt to do so. Let me know what you think! All grammar mistakes are mine]
> 
> [Title is taken from And Then You by Greg Laswell]

She groans when the alarm goes off.

She burrows her head into the pillow and feels a light kiss on the back of her neck and a squeeze on her hip. She knows he’s awake and she’s slightly envious of how he’s able to just rise and shine at six in the morning without complaint.

She wasn’t a morning person but her husband surely was. 

She opened her eyes and turned to watch him get up and out of bed to start his morning routine.

They have been married for six months and twelve days and she’s loved every moment of it. Despite being with him for the past six years, being married to Bellamy Blake was entirely different. 

She took pride when he introduced her to his colleagues as his wife. Or whenever she spotted the silver band that matched her own wrapped around his finger. 

She laid in bed for a bit longer before she sighed and climbed out of bed. She knew she should probably head downstairs and turn on the coffee maker to help her function that morning but she found her feet heading in the opposite direction of the stairs. 

She made her way into the bathroom and fought a yawn as she slowly stripped off her clothes. If her peeling back the shower curtain surprised Bellamy, he didn’t show it. 

He wiped the hair off of his forehead and pulled her back toward his chest, she turned her head toward his face as he lips made a quick work of her neck. 

The water was warm as she rested the back of her head against his shoulder as he continued kissing her neck with soft light kisses, her eyes closed and her lower lip drawn between her teeth. She covered her hands with his and intertwined their fingers together and Bellamy moved his lips up to her ear, kissing the shell before pulling the lobe gently between his teeth, sucking on it before moving his lips to her cheek. 

He smiled against her skin as his lips brushed across her jaw line. She turned her head to look at him, watching his profile as he lowered his lips to her shoulder. Feeling her eyes on him, he lifted his head and looked at her.

“I missed you last night.” 

He let out a breath and reached for the bar of soap next to her. “I know.” He rubbed the piece of soap between his hands until they were covered in studs and bubbles. “I didn’t think the lecture was going to go that long.” 

He had requested a special presenter from D.C. to come and talk to his class about the National Archives. He had been excited for weeks about it. Often going off in tangents that she herself couldn’t quite put together but watching his face glow was more than enough to get a smile on her face. 

He was a history teacher and he loved it. He loved writing out lesson plans and he loved sharing his class stories with her. She loved it too. 

“It’s alright.” She sighed softly and watched him lather up his own body before making quick work of doing her own. She never would get sick of this, of him. She let him spin her around and he made quick work of washing her hair as well. 

She practically purred at the feeling of fingers in her hair and when she spun back around once the soap was out of her hair, she smiled at him.

She remained still for a moment and the water pounded rhythmically on the tiles around them. She hesitantly lifted her hand and he held his breath as she rested it on his chest, right over his heart. She took a step closer to him and he chose to look at her rather than her hands as she put both of them on his chest, running them slowly, lightly downwards, over her chest and stomach and then his abs, pausing there. 

She lifted her eyes and looked at him with a smirk. 

She took both of her hands and wrapped them around his erection, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. His eyes flew down to see and he only grew harder at the sight of her holding him.

It was slow and sleepy but soon enough he was grasping her hip in his hand and moaning into her ear. 

She loved it. She loved the noises he made and how he came with his head pressed against her neck. 

She kissed his cheek when she was done. He cleaned himself off and reached behind him to turn the water off.

“What was that for?” 

She shrugged and opened the shower curtain. She wrapped herself in a white towel and handed one to him as well as she went to brush her teeth. He chuckled beside her but wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his toothbrush as well. 

In the mirror she could see the fades scars that marked her skin. She was no longer afraid of the burns left after the terrible accident that took her father. Bellamy had made her feel beautiful with them and being with him and growing with him had made her feel comfortable in her own skin.

She quickly spit into the sink and then finally headed down the stairs to turn on the coffee maker. It was a little after six-thirty and she already couldn’t wait to be back in bed. She turned and smiled at the sight hanging in their living room. 

Years ago, she had painted on Bellamy’s bedroom wall. Her own replica of Starry Night. The colors were slightly off but she loved it and so did he. He loved his so much that when they finally moved into their new home, he had cut her painting out of the wall. 

It was a reminder of before and it was a reminder that life could and will get better.

She quickly shook her head at her thoughts, filled up a coffee mug and headed upstairs to get ready herself. 

Bellamy was already in his khakis when she walked back into their bedroom. She smiled at him as she handed over the coffee mug. He smiled and kissed her cheek before he took a sip. “What is your day like?”

She put on her black panties and bra before she answered him. “Nothing really. A few meetings.” She caught his hungry eyes in the mirror and rolled her own with a smile on her face as he shrugged into his dark blue dress shirt. “I’m getting lunch with Marcus around two.”

Marcus was her stepfather and it was both sad and strange that in the past ten years, she had only spoken to him and not her actual mother. It didn’t make sense but it was her life. She had dropped out of medical school and her mother couldn’t stand it. 

They exchanged birthday and Christmas cards but otherwise, not a single word was spoken. 

Her mother didn’t even come to her wedding but Marcus had. With a stainless steel Kitchen Aid and a sad frown. He always had a sad frown when it came to her and her mother but she was grateful for Marcus. And she was happy that he knew that. 

Bellamy nodded and took another sip of his coffee. His hair was still wet but it was starting to curl up. 

“What about you?” She shimmed into her black dress. 

He told her about his lessons plans. How his juniors were getting an exam and his seniors were learning about Greek mythology. He was getting dinner with Octavia tonight and she knew from his smile that he was excited about it. 

Not that Octavia lived far away or anything. In fact she lived ten or so blocks over but her schedule was always jam-packed. From random community service things she did, to kickboxing classes she taught. 

She went to tighten on her pearl bracelet when Bellamy came up behind her. He swept the hair off of her neck and kissed below her ear. “I’ll have to return the favor later.” 

She laughed lightly and turned around. Smiling as she kissed his lips.

...  
...

She named her art gallery after her father.

After dropping out of medical school at Yale, she had transferred to the University of North Carolina where she started off as an education major but within her fourth semester, she changed her major to art history.

Being the own curator of her your gallery was pretty cool. She got to pick her own hours, she her own work and leave whenever she wanted. 

She booted up her iMac and yawned into her second cup of coffee. She smiled at her first email. It was from Wells Jaha and his now fiancé, Harper Jenkins. The two were currently out backpacking through Europe. She scanned quickly through all the photos and felt her heart hammer into her chest. 

Wells was her person. He was her childhood best friend and he was someone who knew her better than she knew herself. Better than Bellamy probably knew her. 

She missed him. 

She quickly typed up her own quick message and sent it before she scrolled through the rest. Most of them were emails from places she accidently subscribed to after ordering something online but one caught her eye during her fast attempt of deleting.

It was from her mother. 

She only knew because the email address was the one she had at the hospital for most of her life. 

She didn’t open it. 

Mostly because she was afraid to and also because someone walked into the gallery. 

It was one her mind though as she talked about brush strokes and symbolism to her future buyer.

...  
...

She was at lunch with Marcus.

He had aged over the past five years but it suited him. His dark hair now resembled salt and pepper, as did his beard. 

She hated Marcus at first. Well, she wanted to hate him. She had found him lip locked with her mother years ago in her father’s old study and the sight wrecked her. But she grew with Marcus. She talked to him about art. She talked to him about transferring. She talked to him when she missed her father because he knew the feeling of loss from losing his wife. 

She cut into her salmon with a soft sigh as Marcus talked about the hospital. 

“Am I boring you?” 

Her eyes grew wide as she took her fork out of her mouth. She finished her piece of salmon and shook her head. “Sorry, no.” She placed her fork next to her plate. “Sorry, I’m being rude.”

“Not at all.” Marcus smiled. It was soft and wide. “I know I can ramble on.” 

She shook her head. “No. I just have a lot on my mind.” She bit her lip. She wanted to confide in him because he was the closest thing she had to a parental figure but she hated putting him in the middle. 

He seemed to always be the messenger for her mother and her and she knew it was probably hard. 

“Want to talk about it?” 

She wanted to ask him why her mother was reaching out to her now. She wanted to ask him how they could both still live in such a big house with only two people. She wanted to ask if her mother ever asked about her. 

She sat up and forced a smile that she hadn’t had to do for a long time. “It’s nothing. Just some stuff with work.” She paused and actually thought about work then. “I have a few new buyers.” She picked up her work. “They are actually interesting in a few of my pieces.” 

“That’s excellent.” Marcus smiled wide at her, showing all his teeth. 

She wanted to feel proud too and she did on some level. She just wished the strange feeling in her stomach would go away. 

...  
...

Bellamy groaned as she positioned herself over him.

She kissed him his cheek and then the corner of his lip before she lowered herself onto him slowly. The feeling was familiar and couldn’t help herself as she moaned out, gripping the back of his neck as she moved at a slow pace. 

He whispered into her ear sweet nothings. Telling her how he loved her. How she felt around him. How wet she was. 

She sped up, circling her hips and contracting her muscles tightly around him, their pelvis bones brushing together, making them both moan. Bellamy began to thrust in return, matching her rhythm and gripping her hips so tightly, she would probably have bruises there. It was endless, relentless pleasure as she moved still faster, grinding herself harder down on him.

“Touch yourself, baby,” He gasped out. “Want to watch you.” 

She didn’t even hesitate. Her hand skimming down her body, touching herself quickly in hard circles. She knew he was close and within a few seconds, he moaned into her ear. She came several seconds later, falling on top of him. 

She sighed and rolled off of him, still panting. 

Her skin was sweaty but she still turned into the side of him, kissing his chest as it rose and fell in harsh breaths. 

It was silent for a while as their breathing slowed down and their hearts started to match the others pace. She started to trace random shapes onto his stomach as he played with her hair. 

She turned her head and looked up at him. “Can I ask you a question?” 

He looked at her, his hand still in her hair. “Always.”

She bit at her lip and sat up, pulling away from him. She was bare and exposed and she wasn’t worried about it. 

The look on her face must have been intense, because he sat up as well. 

“Do you -.” She paused, let out a breath. “My mom emailed me.”

His brow twisted up but he remained silent, listening. 

“I didn’t open it.” She let out a breath. “Do you think I should? Talk to her that is.”

He sighed because he knew this was a sore subject. He spent countless nights up with her as she cried about the lack of a mother, the missing piece of her father. She knew he didn’t like her mother but he had told her a lot over the years that he supported whatever decision she wanted. 

He rubbed at his face, his jaw already covered with light stubble. “I don’t think it would hurt to see what she wanted to say.” He paused. “Why would she email you and not just call you? She has your number.”

“Probably didn’t think I’d answer.” She frowned slightly. “I probably wouldn’t.” 

He reached over and pulled her to him. “It’s your choice.” His voice was deep and somewhat sour. She knew he was getting slightly annoyed but she also knew it wasn’t toward her. “Sorry, I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” 

She fell into his side and nodded because sometimes she wasn’t good with words but he knew that. 

When Bellamy fell asleep an hour later, she reached at her end table and pulled open the mail on her phone. The email was there, blinking at her.

She let out a breath and opened it. 

It was formal and it was forwarded message from the Chief of Surgery asking for one of her paintings to submit to auction. 

She wasn’t sure why she expected anything else. 

Her heart raced and she felt her eyes clouding over. 

Bellamy moved from beside her, his arm reaching out for her even in sleep. She locked her phone and placed it back onto the end table. 

She turned into Bellamy’s embrace and counted his heartbeats until she fell asleep.

...  
...

She spotted him quickly. 

Partly because she was looking for him and mostly because the baggage claim was somewhat if not completely empty. 

She let out a grateful sigh and ran toward the familiar pair. She quickly wrapped her arms around Wells and felt him laughing into her ear. It was a calming and wonderful and she was never letting him leave the country again.

They quickly gathered their bags, not that they had that much because they were actually backpacking, but enough to cause them to fall into conversation because of the wait. 

Harper was tan and chatty and Wells looked happy and tired.

She loved them. She loved that they were her people. 

She had told Wells two weeks ago about the email/not email from her mother. She wasn’t sure if she was grateful that he didn’t respond about it. 

She was happy that he was here now, though. 

They went to get pizza because Wells was craving it for the past month and in the middle of talking about some weird hitchhiker they saw, her stomach turned around in her stomach.

The world was spinning. 

She excused herself quickly and went into the bathroom and threw up. Her stomach was barely full so it was mostly a lot of dry heaving. 

She rested her head against the toilet seat and sighed. 

“Clarke?”

Wells. She would laugh if she didn’t feel so nauseous. “In here.” 

The stall door opened and Wells quickly was behind her, rubbing her back and taking her hair out of her face. 

She dry heaved for a few more minutes because she sat back on the backs of her feet. “Sorry.” She took a deep breath as the toilet automatically stared to flush. “I must be getting sick.” 

It was almost winter. It made sense. 

She twisted her wedding ring around on her finger for a few minutes before she stood up. She swayed briefly but finally stilled, the world no longer spinning. 

She smiled at Wells and went to wash her hands. After, splashing so water in her mouth to swish around.   
Wells leaned against the wall behind her, a strange look on his face. 

She spit out into the sink and turned off the water. She turned around and leaned against the sink. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “What’s wrong?” 

Wells was always good with words. He always knew what to say and when to say it. She was always envious of this fact. “I’m sorry about your mom.”

“It’s alright.” She bit at her lip. The look on his face didn’t wash away. Something else was bothering him. “What is wrong?”

Wells let out a breath. He was silent for a bit and she watched the words, whatever they were, rolling around in his brain. He stood up straighter. “Do you remember your wedding?”

She let out a small laugh because she was quite tipsy at the end of her wedding but when his face didn’t smoothen out, she stopped and nodded slowly. “What about it?”

“As we danced, you said something to me. I haven’t been able to shake it.” Instead of a father daughter dance, she danced with Wells at her wedding. She couldn’t think of the words they spoke now, though. “You looked over at Bellamy and then back at me and you said, ‘I can’t imagine this happening with anyone else’.” 

It became clear to her then. She remembered how her face hurt from smiling. How the soft music of Tony Bennett swayed around them. “What about it?” 

“We were in this small café outside of Rome and all I thought about was how I could picture this with someone else.” He let out a breath. “I could picture this romantic trip happening with someone else. With anyone else.” 

This surprised her. Wells and Harper had been together longer than her and Bellamy had been and they made sense. Well, they made simple sense. Both of them were from well off families. Both of them majored in the same thing. Both of them laughed at the same jokes and were simple all around.

They were simple and it didn’t occur to her that maybe simple had been, boring. 

She bit at her lip. “What are you saying?” Part of her already knew.

Wells was too kind of a man to voice it, though. “I don’t know.” He rubbed at his jaw. “I guess I just wished you would know.” 

“I know.” Her voice was soft and it echoed around the empty bathroom. “I know.”

...  
...

It didn’t occur to her until three week later that she might be pregnant.

She was laughing at her kitchen table at some nonsense Octavia was saying as Lincoln and Bellamy worked over the stove. She wasn’t the best cook and neither was Octavia. 

“Do you still get those bad cramps?” 

She also got horrible cramps. Some of them caused her to never leave her bed. She was about to recall her last period when she realized she hadn’t had her period within a time span that she could actually remember. 

She didn’t voice this though, despite the fact that it kept spinning around in her brain. She couldn’t be. She was on birth control. Not that it was always effective but it mostly was. At least for the past five years it was. 

She nodded and drifted off when Octavia went on this small tangent about some natural medication to help with them.

She stared at Bellamy’s back as he chopped up something for Lincoln to add to the stir-fry. He was laughing and taking a sip of his beer at he did so. 

She would be lying if she said she never pictured have children with Bellamy because of course she did. She imagined a little girl with her hair and his freckles and a little boy who looked just like him. 

She imagined what a good father he would be.

Both those thoughts were far off, distant. 

She didn’t think they would even start having kids until a few years from now. She was only twenty-four and he was twenty-seven, going on twenty-eight.

She couldn’t be pregnant. She was probably just stressed out about the gallery and about the email from her mother that wasn’t really an email at all.

That had to be it. 

With these thoughts though, she still got up in the middle of the night and drove to the small convenient store a few blocks over. 

She sighed, went to the unfamiliar aisle and picked up a test. She turned it around in her hands and then picked up a second one as well.

They taunted her as she drove back home. She couldn’t possible take them at home! She sighed as she pulled into the driveway. 

She stared up at the dark house as the car continued to blow warm air into her face.

Their house was small but it was quaint and unique. It was gray and it had large windows and a brick sidewalk. The yard was small but in the spring she planted flowers along the front and Bellamy put in a few trees. She fell in love with it almost as quickly as she fell in love with Bellamy.

It wasn’t much but it was theirs. 

She quickly pulled out of the driveway and reached for her phone. She didn’t think as dialed the familiar number. He answered on the third ring.

“Are you alright?” 

She glanced at the tests in the seat next to her. “Not really.” She clutched the phone. “Can I come over?” 

“Of course.” There was a pause. “I’ll unlock the door.” 

She ended the call and then she realized she probably was making a mistake. Telling Bellamy was something but telling Wells was something else entirely. 

She sighed and drove the twenty-five minutes to his house before she pulled up to the apartment he shared with Harper. 

She grabbed the tests and turned off the car before quickly jogging up toward the third floor. She opened the door and saw Wells sitting on the couch, yawning. It was almost on in the morning. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled as she shut the door behind her. “I need your bathroom.” 

He stood up with a question on his tongue but she saw his lips close once he saw what was in her hands. He nodded and gestured toward the bathroom. “I’ll be right here.”

She nodded, let out a breath and went into the hall bathroom. 

She shakily pulled out the test and unwrapped it. 

She placed two of the tests on to the sink as she finished. She flushed, pulled up her leggings and paced.

She counted to fifty but she grew anxious and quickly opened the bathroom door and walked out. Wells was in the same spot but the light was on and so were his glasses.

“I might not be.” She blurted out as she paced in the even bigger room. “I just – it makes sense. Maybe. I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes at herself then she rolled her eyes at Wells. “Distract me!” 

“R-r-right.” He muttered as he rubbed his hands together. “Do you talk to Lexa anymore?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Do I talk to my masochist ex-girlfriend anymore? No.” 

Wells sighed. “How about Finn? I heard he’s running for congress?”

“You’re literally terrible at this.” 

“I never said I was good at it!” 

They were narrowing their eyes at one another but Wells’ eased up softly. “Why are you so freaked out?” 

“Because I -.” I don’t want to be like my mom. 

The thought came to her suddenly. In a flash or a wave or whatever kind of awakening it was. She didn’t want to be anything like her mother and she never wanted her daughter or her son to feel the way she felt for the past six years. Hell, the past years of her life. 

She must have spoken aloud because Wells was in front of her with a soft smile on his face. 

“You won’t be like her.” Wells spoke softly and clearly. He placed his hands on both of her arms. “Because you’re not like her now. You’re kind, giving, loving, strong.” He let out a breath. 

“I’m going to mess up.”

“Probably.” She smacked his arm. “But that is what Bellamy is there for. And me and Octavia.” He smacked her lightly back. “We’ll always be here with you.” He paused and a serious look grew on his face. “I’ll always be here with you.”

She felt her eyes water as she nodded. She quickly jumped and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you.” She whispered, the words truer now than ever before. “So much.”

“I know.” He held her head to his chest, gently playing with her hair. “I love you, too.” 

She stayed in his embrace for a while before she pulled herself away. She swayed slightly as she turned and looked into the bathroom. 

She walked in and let out a breath. She closed her eyes, counted in her head and then opened them before she glanced down at the two tests on the sink.

The double pink lines stared back at her.

As she gripped both of the tests in her hands, her fears vanished instantly. She let out a soft laugh and she also cried. 

She turned her head and looked at Wells out in the hallway. His head was tilted at her in question. She slowly nodded at him.

He smiled beautifully in return.

...  
...

She had no idea how she was going to tell Bellamy.

She went to the doctor two days before and was confirmed that she was pregnant. Almost three months along. 

She wanted to tell him in a way that wasn’t over the top and wasn’t cheesy and strange. She wanted to tell him so she could see his entire face light up, well, hopefully. 

She was at the gallery scrolling through Pinterest when the door chimed. She sighed and stood up, pulling down her dress as she made her way into the main opening of the gallery.

She was a bit shocked to see Raven Reyes a few feet before her. 

The last time she had spoken to Raven was when the brunette drove her from her house to Bellamy’s after she had gotten kicked out. It was a debt she could never repay. 

She crossed her arms and felt a smile make its way toward her face. “Raven?”

Raven turned suddenly and looked a bit surprised. “Clarke, hey.” 

She walked toward the brunette. “How are you? What can I help you with?”

“I always pass this place when I go to work.” She gestured behind her with her hand. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and her face had a bit of grease on it. “I guess I just wanted to see them in person.” She gestured toward the paintings. And stared at them for a while before she looked back toward her. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” She said quickly and quietly. “I’m married.” She paused. “I’m pregnant.” 

This was her first time saying it aloud. She wasn’t sure why she was saying it to Raven. 

“No shit?” Raven smiled and it was toxic. “Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” She crossed her arms and rubbed her fingers up and down. “How about you?” 

Raven shrugged, turned back toward the painting. “I’ve been better.” She stared at the painting as she spoke. “I looked at this painting the day I broke away from my boyfriend.” She reached out a hand but realized she probably shouldn’t touch a painting. “He was abusive.” She said something under her breath in Spanish. “My mom would probably make a comment about how I pick shitty guys if she was alive.” 

She bit her lip. She turned toward the painting. It was one of hers. It was of flowers next to a pond. The pastel colors swirled together. It was one of her favorites. 

Without much thought, she stepped forward and pried the work off of the wall. She let out a small breath, pulled off the price tag and handed it over. “It’s yours.” 

Raven’s eyes grew wide. “I can’t - I can’t afford this.” She rubbed at the grease on her nose, causing it to cover almost all of it. “I work in a car garage. I can’t – I can’t pay you back.”

She continued to hold the painting out. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I don’t need charity.” 

She looked at the ground. Her Mary Jane pumps against the wood floor. Raven’s worn out boots. She looked back up. “You helped me out once.” She knew Raven was visioning the drive to her house from The Ark, the country club where she spoke to her mother last. “I want to repay you.” 

Raven stared at her for a few moments before she nodded, reached out and took the painting. She stared at it the same way she had stared at it while it was on the wall before she looked up at her. Her eyes clouded with water. “Thank you.”

She nodded and smiled back.

Raven walked toward the door with the painting in her hand.

“Raven.” She said gently as Raven touched the door. The brunette turned. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Raven nodded, wiped at her eyes and stood up taller before she pushed open the door and disappeared from view.

...  
...

She was sitting on their bed with her legs crossed.

She was just going to tell him. Bellamy liked when people were honest and simple. So, she was going to be honest and simple.

She let out a breath and counted in her head until he got home. 

He was late.

By the time he got home, he was kissing her shoulder. 

She blinked up at him and then glanced at their alarm clock. It was almost seven. “Where have you been?” She was surprised he understood anything she said since she said it mid yawn. 

Bellamy smiled lightly and pulled at the tie around his neck. “We got a new science teacher. I was showing her a few things.” 

She yawned again and nodded. “I missed you.” 

Bellamy pulled off his tie and had a smile fill his face. “I missed you, too.” 

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She just needed to tell him. Why was she so nervous? She smiled at him and opened her mouth but closed it just as fast. 

Bellamy tilted his head at her and laughed slightly. “Sorry again for being late. I texted you but you must have been asleep.” He started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. “Roma is from Ohio. She has the weirdest-.”

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Accent.” He paused. “What did you say?”

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “I’m pregnant.” The room grew still. She didn’t move, Bellamy didn’t breathe. She tapped her hands against her thigh. “So-.”

Bellamy lunged for her and kissed her, laughing lightly as he pressed his lips against her once, twice, three times. He pulled away and his smile was breathtaking. “You’re pregnant?” 

“Yeah-yes.” She muttered quickly. She laughed slightly herself. 

They smiled at each other like idiots. She cursed herself for being so nervous before because she knew this is how he would react. 

He was Bellamy and he loved her.

He grabbed her and managed to hastily but gently lower her to onto her back. He kissed her lips then moved down to her neck, brushing the hair out of the way, exposing the pale column of delicate skin and began planting kisses there, sucking on her pulse point, making her moan and arch her back off the bed.

“Bellamy.” She breathed, clutching the back of his head. She was so hot and only he could help her with that. 

She lifted her hips, helping him as he pushed her leggings down and she hazily looked up at him through hooded eyes as he made work of his own pants. Neither took anything else off. Her shirt remained on and pushed up, his dress shirt was only unbuttoned. Pants were pushed to the knees. Panties and boxers were going to be worked around. 

Bellamy laid on top of her, resting his weight on his forearms on either side of her head. His brown eyes burned into her blue pools. They stared at one another, both panting, both of them catching up to the situation. They were going to be _parents_.

She looked up at him and smiled, almost laughing again. “I love you.” She whispered, one of her hands lifting to his cheek, his smiling growing wide. 

“I love you, too.” He said slightly out of breath but real and true.

She stroked his face and kissed him until the sun came up.

...  
...

She had a gallery showing a month later. 

She was in a dark blue dress that hugged her in all the wrong places. It was strapless. 

Five years ago she wouldn’t be caught in a dress like this because she had been so paranoid about the looks she would get from the scars across her skin and now she’s worried because of the bump in her stomach.

She turned from side to side in the mirror and sighs. She sucks in her stomach but there is no use. It’s clear that she’s pregnant to anyone whose simply paying attention. 

She frowned down at her stomach until she felt someone kiss the back of her head. She looked up and let out a sigh as Bellamy’s hands wrapped around her middle. “I’m so gross.”

Bellamy shook his head and pressed a kiss to the back of her hair. “Not possible.” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him through the mirror. “Let’s get this over with.” 

He laughed loudly into her ear and kissed her once more because he finished getting ready. She was nervous. It was her third major showing at her gallery since she opened. 

She wasn’t used to it but Bellamy was always there and this time she had Wells, too. 

She always grows nervous for things she doesn’t need to be nervous for. She charms the right people and laughs with the ones who make jokes and buy paintings. 

She see’s Wells come in alone but the next time she sees him, she’s surprised to see Raven standing next to them. They never talked in high school. 

She doesn’t say anything or go up to them but she smiles at the sight. 

“Clarke.” 

She turns and smiles at the sight of Marcus. He’s dressed in a nice suit and he has a slight beard. She hugs him and breathes in the scent of wood off of his clothes before she pulls away. “I didn’t think you’d make it.”

He’s smiling gesturing toward her. “You look great.” 

She told him she was pregnant as with hers and Bellamy’s family and friends with handmade cards she came up with on her computer and Photoshop. She wondered if her mother knew.  
“Thank you.” She pats down her sides, growing somewhat self-conscious. “I’m glad you could make it.” 

He looks around. “This is amazing.” He nods behind her. “Go mingle. I’ll catch you before I leave.” 

She nods and rubs his arm before she turns to see Bellamy standing by a commissioned painting with someone rubbing his arm. The woman is tall, brunette and slender. 

She walks up to them without a second thought. Bellamy is in the middle of a laugh. “Bellamy.” 

Bellamy turns to her with wide eyes and a smile. He kissed her cheek and nods toward the woman next to him. “Clarke, this is my new co-worker, Roma.” He rubs at her side. “I told you about her.” 

She remembers distantly. Roma Sawyer. Science teacher. 

He didn’t mention that she was so pretty. 

Roma stretches out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She shakes it, to be polite. “Bellamy doesn’t shut up about you.” She smiles and her teeth of course are perfect. “Congrats on the baby.” 

She nods and places her hand onto her stomach. “Thank you.”

It’s awkward. She’s awkward.

Roma excuses herself after muttering about how great the gallery is. 

She turns in Bellamy’s arms. “She’s pretty.” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Not my type.” 

She grows silent. She is person. She grows insecure. She thinks about when things were hard with Bellamy. When they weren’t in a good place. He was different, more broken. 

“Clarke.” 

She turns toward him and shrugs pathetically because she feels pathetic. She doesn’t voice this because that would be more pathetic. 

Bellamy kisses her brow and places a hand onto her stomach, bringing her back, reminding her.   
She lets out a breath. 

...  
...

She’s getting lunch with Wells at The Ark when she see’s her mother.

It’s strange but she wasn’t sure what she was expecting. Her mother is still with her familiar lunch group and she’s playing bridge.

She stares from the outside veranda for a few moments. 

Her mother has aged but not in a bad way. The lines on her face were hard and her eyes looked tired. 

She glanced down at her stomach. She is five months pregnant now and she feels attached to her child in a sense that she can’t explain. She wonders if her mother ever felt that way.

She wonders when it stopped. 

“Clarke?” 

She turns her head away from the window and offers Wells a tight smile. “Sorry.” She glances down at her untouched salad. “What were you saying?” 

Wells glanced behind her, and makes a sad face when he realizes what she’s looking at. “Are you-.”

“What were you saying?” 

He realizes what she’s saying and nods. “Harper moved out.” He scratches at the side of his head. “Yesterday.”

She sits up in her chair. “What?” She reaches across the table. “Are you okay?” 

The conversation they had weeks ago comes to mind. She’s answered with a soft nod and Wells explaining to her the things that happened and why they happened. How Harper cried as she packed her things. How he regretted it for a split second. 

She leaves with the words on her mind and one last glance at her mother who hadn’t even noticed her presence. 

 

She feels a fluttering in her stomach then. It’s brief and for a moment she thinks it didn’t happen at all.  
She smiles the entire way toward her car. 

She wants to tell Bellamy. She wants him to know about Wells. About her mother. About the baby.

She knows he’s on his lunch break in about a half-hour, so she heads toward the high school still filled with glee and another emotion she can’t quite place. 

She checks into the school and smiles at the receptionists who congratulate her and tell her how wonderful she looks. 

She walks toward his classroom and smiles at the poster of Abraham Lincoln outside of his classroom before she opens the door. “You won’t-.” She freezes and Bellamy pulls away from the lips he was attached too.

“Clarke.” He says quickly as he steps toward her. “This is not what it- Clarke.” 

He says her name again but all she can focus on is the tall, lean body of Roma Sawyer, who looks like she’s trying not to smirk. 

She feels sick. 

“Clarke.” His hand is on her arm. She shakes him off. 

“I have to go.” She starts counting in her head. He’s talking to her but she can’t hear anything. “I have to go.” 

She pulls her arm from his grasp, when did he grab her arm again? 

“I can’t leave. Clarke – it’s not what it looks like, alright? She kissed me-.” 

She glances at Roma and then back toward Bellamy who is staring at her and pulling on his hair. She feels like she’s going to throw up. She needs to leave. 

She quickly turns on her heel and walks out of the classroom. She can hear Bellamy calling after her but she knows he won’t make a scene in the hallway.

She also knows he can’t leave for another four hours.

She rubs her stomach as she walks toward her car in a daze. She needs to lay down or drink and since she can’t do the second, she realizes she just needs to lay down. 

But she doesn’t want to go home. Not yet. 

Her phone goes off next to her and when it ends she sees that Bellamy has already called her twice.   
She turns her phone off and drives. 

She thinks about going to Wells but Bellamy would probably head there first after getting off work. She can’t go to Octavia’s, either. Though she would like to see Octavia’s face when Bellamy tells her what happened.

Her breathing evens out when she’s driving past the gallery. She gets an idea once she see’s the garage.

She wanders in when they music is loud. Raven is dancing with a screwdriver of some sort as she messes with something under the hood of a car. 

“Hey.”

Raven jumps. “Jesus!” She turns around. “Make some fucki- Clarke.” Her tone drops softer and her eyes grow wide. “Are you okay?” 

“Can I hangout here for awhile?” 

Raven looks around the somewhat empty garage and nods. Moving to get her a chair from a few feet away. 

She sits down happily and places her hands onto her stomach as she closes her eyes. 

She tells Raven what happened eventually. Raven’s head is hidden underneath the car. “Sounds like a bitch.” She must hit something because she curses under her breath. “You don’t believe he would be with someone else, do you?” 

She’s silent and Raven pushes herself out from under the car. 

She thinks about Bellamy. His laughter. His love. The look on his face when he saw her in his classroom. 

“No.” She lets out a breath. “I just had a long day and it set me off. Made me – mad.” 

“As it should.” Raven said as she pushed herself back under the car. “Girl’s are a waste of time to be friends with. Except – well not you. You’re a mom or whatever so you don’t count.” She tinkers with more things. “But every girl is jealous of another girl for this and for that. It’s a vicious cycle that will never end.” 

“Yeah.” She says softly as she looks at her stomach. “I always wondered why you didn’t have girl friends in high school.” 

“Waste of time.” Raven repeats even though she grows silently for a moment. “I wish I was friends with you then, though.” She doesn’t come out from under the car.

“Me too.” She says softly, a smile finally gracing her features. “But we can be friends now, yeah?”

“Yeah, whatever.” She can hear the smile in her voice. 

She stays for a while before she decides to head home. 

The flowers she planted in front of the house are in full bloom. She see’s Bellamy’s truck in the driveway and the lights on in the house. He’s pacing. Probably calling her phone. Probably calling Wells. His sister.

She gets out of her car and makes her way inside. 

“Yes – Octavia I fucking know, alright? I’m trying to find her – can you just-.” 

“Hey.” She offers lamely as she hangs up her keys. 

Bellamy turns to her so quickly he almost falls over. “She’s here. I’ll call you later.” He ends the call and drops his phone onto the counter. “Hi.” His hair is all over this place. His tie is hanging from around his neck. “I was – I was freaking out.” He comes toward her. “Clarke you have to know. I didn’t kiss her. I don’t have any interest in her. You’re my wife.” 

“I know.” She says softly. “I’m sorry I ran away. I just needed to think.”

“I left early.” This surprised her but at the same time it didn’t. Even if he wasn’t allowed to leave, he would find a way. It’s just who he was. “I was going out of my mind.”

“I turned my phone off.” She crosses her arms. “I shouldn’t have run away.”

“I shouldn’t have given you a reason to.” 

She nods and that’s when she starts crying. 

She’s crying because she’s loved so much by a man who goes out of his way for her. Out of his mind for her. She’s crying because she’s pregnant and terrified.

She’s crying because she wishes more than anything, she could have told her mother all of this.

Bellamy tells her the next week that Roma kisses another teacher. One who is also married.

Two weeks later, Roma moves.

...  
...

She’s six and a half months pregnant when Bellamy turns twenty-eight.

She wakes up early and turns to stare at him. Her lips kissing his face. His neck. 

It took them a few weeks to fall back together after the whole Roma incident but now it was something they wouldn’t spare a second thought about because it simply didn’t one.

She felt him stirring beside her. She smirks and lowers her hand to the waistband of his sleep pants.

Being pregnant makes her hormonal and horny and everything in between. 

His eyes open when she stroke him through his pants. “Hi.”

She smiles softly and lets out a laugh as she puts her hand into his sleep pants. “Hi.” Her voice is a soft whisper. “Happy birthday.”

He lets out a soft chuckle but it comes out as a groan. 

She works at a slow, lazy pace because she’s still pretty tired herself but soon enough she maneuvers herself onto her knees, pulling down his sleep pants. 

She licks at him teasingly and feels his hands come up to tangle in her hair as she starts wrapping her mouth around him, using her hand when she can’t get all of him with her mouth.

She pulls out her hair when he’s about to come but she doesn’t give way and stop, like she normally does. She gags a little but swallows, releasing him with a swift pop. 

He looks even more tired from his spot in bed. His chest rising and falling in harsh pants. She kisses his hip, his abs and then his cheek before she nestles herself into his side.

He traces shapes onto her stomach late until the afternoon. 

...  
...

“You don’t want to know what you’re having?” Octavia is pouting as she helps her put together the small bookshelf for the baby’s room.

Lincoln, Wells and Bellamy are upstairs painting the room a light gray and Bellamy forbade her from entering the room. Boys.

She shakes her head at Octavia as she hands her another nail. She wasn’t really helping much with this task, either.

“If we wanted to know we’d know already.” She watches Octavia chew on her lip. “We want to be surprised.” 

Octavia lets out a small chuckle. “Bell, wants a girl. It’s like in his blood.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

Octavia hammers the nail in and places another between her teeth. This doesn’t stop her from talking. “He told me.” She continues to hammer. “It was a long time ago. I was no older than twelve and we were walking home from school talking about the future.” 

She doesn’t hear a lot about the Blake’s childhood because they hate talking about it. So when she does, she knows she’s earned it, earned that part of them that they don’t like talking about.

“He told me he wanted a little girl, a wife to love and a house that was their dream house.” She places the last nail into the bookshelf and then turns toward her. “My brother never thought he would get that.” She grows serious. “But he did.” 

She can hear the boys shouting and laughing upstairs. 

She figured when she was young that she would get married, have a kid or two.

But she never ever imagined Bellamy Blake. She never pictured him becoming such a huge fixture in her life to becoming the biggest part.

But he had.

Her face must say enough but Octavia smiles and goes jumps into making the next project.

...  
...

When she’s eight months pregnant, she’s at The Ark with Bellamy. 

Not that they are supposed to be.

“What are we doing?” 

Bellamy hushes her as he pulls her hand up the familiar deck. It’s hot and despite the sun falling, she’s sweating to death. She knows she must look it, too.

But Bellamy only kisses her check and continues to pull her until they are on the side deck of the club. It’s familiar and she stares at him. “What are we doing here?” 

He drops her hand and moves away from her. His smile is wide and his freckles are vibrant. She loves him. 

He goes to a spot a few feet away from her and jumps up and down a bit before he looks at her with an even bigger grin. “This is where I was standing when I saw you for the first time.” 

She’s remembers the moment instantly. She was in a black dress. Finn came chasing after her. She opened up to him within seconds of knowing him. Bellamy was different then, too. Guarded, stiff. 

She walks toward him now and stands before him, her belly between them. Octavia’s words from a few weeks ago coming back to her brain. “Is this where you pictured your life would be?”

“No.” Always so honest and blunt. But his smile is soft and one that he saves only for her. “It’s better.” 

She kisses him then.

Kisses him right in the same spot where it all began. 

...  
...

She runs into her mother at the market. 

It’s strange because this isn’t her normal market and she knows that it’s not her mother’s, either. 

Their carts crash together and she has an apology on her tongue when she comes face to face with a pair of hazel eyes. She imagined this occurring in a handful of ways. She imagined it to be loud and explosive but it wasn’t. 

Her mother looks down and stares at her stomach. She’s about to pop any day now and it’s visible with how low her belly hangs. 

“You look beautiful.” 

Of all the words she imagined her mother saying in this moment, those weren’t any of them. 

“Thank you.” She grips her cart. “How – how are you?” 

Her mother nods slowly, her face unreadable. “I’m alright.” Her voice cracks. “How are you?”

“I’m alright.” Her voice cracks as well. 

She wants to say so many things. She wants to tell her mother about the day she graduated college. She wants to tell her mother about the day Bellamy proposed as the day she married him.

She wants to tell her mother that she’s terrified about becoming a parent.

But she doesn’t say any of this but in a way she says all of it. “I miss you.”

Her mother nods and then steps around her cart, awkwardly and slowly wrapping her arms around her. It takes them a minute but then it feels right. It’s not perfect, it won’t be perfect but it’s something. 

So, she stands in the canned vegetable aisle for hours. Crying and smiling and feeling something about her coming back together. Her baby kicks as if agreeing with her, too. 

...  
...

She has a daughter in September. 

Her hair is dark and her eyes are as blue as the sea.

They name her Amelia.

Octavia cries whenever she holds her, as does Wells, who brings Raven with him to visit her at the hospital, she smiles at the sight knowing that something was beginning there but she knew to let it run it’s own course. 

Marcus comes with her mother in toe. They both cry and take pictures on their phones that are blurry but filled with emotion. Her mother and her aren’t best friends but they talk once a week and for now, it’s enough.

Bellamy kisses her cheek when it’s just the three of them. Amelia in her lap, yawning. 

She turns her head toward Bellamy who is still staring down at their daughter with a wide, yet soft grin.

She knows her father would have loved him as much as she does in this very moment. 

Because she does love him more than she thought she would ever love someone. He makes her heart race and slow down at the same time. 

He makes art make sense. Makes fast music and slow dancing to it, make sense.

It makes her feel brave and beautiful and free.

She thought they met by coincidence. He even jokes sometimes about being in the right place at the right time and though she agrees with him, when she looks at her daughter, looks at him, she realizes that this would have happened anyway.

She would have found him in some way, shape or form.

She kisses him then because she wants to and because she can.

He laughs lightly afterwards but holds her closer, holds her tighter, as if her skin is attached to his own.

And in some ways, it is.

Life is a bunch of tied knots but she’s glad that hers somehow became intertwined with Bellamy Blake’s.

And when he smiled at her, teary eyed from staring at their daughter, she knows he is too.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry over bellarke with me on tumblr // augustusblakee


End file.
